Mia and Andre
The complex, but on-again, off-again relationship between Mia Dominick and Andre Petrov. History Quotes Trivia * Mia and Andre are both experiments of nature. They come from different affluent, but powerful bloodlines; the Vera Family and Forbes Family, respectively. * Both were adopted. ** Mia was raised by her mother's cousin and cousin-in-law, Anna and Johnathan, respectively. However, Johnathan was forced to walk out on the family when Mia was almost two, leaving Anna her sole parent. ** Andre lived in different foster homes until he was found by Claudius Vera and his first wife, Alexia. * Both weren't raised by their biological parents. Mia was given up to protect her from her mother's enemies while Andre's parents were slaughtered by their fellow Pride member. * Andre has a special nickname for Mia: "Sweet Honey Bride". * Neither of them knew of their Nephilim heritage until they were attacked by demonic forces. * Both are fiercely protective of their children. * Both didn't truly love their respective spouses like they loved each other. * Both play musical instruments; Andre is talented at playing the piano while Mia is talented at guitar. Both have sung duets together. * Have a passion for writing. * According to C.J. Freeman, Mia and Andre have "love-hate chemistry" * Andre chose to share the discovery of his Nephilim pride relatives with Mia. * Both disliked each other's spouses. Mia hated Hope for trying to be the perfect step-mother to Vera while Andre hated Diego in fear of him being a better parent to Vera than he is. * Andre named their daughter Vera. * Alexis Bledel and Drew Van Acker, the actors who portray them, ship Mia and Andre. * Several cast members ship Mia and Andre. * Both actors are married in real life just like their characters. * According to Winnie and Nissa, they were meant for each other. * Both are supporters of gay rights; both support this as they have several queer members in their family. ** Andre has a gay cousin, Henry Forbes. ** Four members of Mia's family represent LGBT-Effie (bisexual), Jack (gay), Kim (lesbian) and Matilda (transgender) * Both have pursued each other while being in relationships; Mia with Diego and Andre with Hope. * Both have dated in a love-square (Alek-Mia) (Andre-Scarlett) * Both have dated in another love-square (Mia-Colby) (Andre-Winnie) * Hope and Diego believe they are soulmates. * According to the Daybreak group and the family, Mia is the only person who "gets" Andre. * Reunite with Vera after four months apart. * Referred to as King and Queen by Yolanda. * Andre is linked through the Villanueva (Vera) Family through his ancestor (Will Forbes) being married to Etta Villanueva and that Mia is a blood relative of the Vera Family. * After she was awoke from her slumber, she re-announce her name as Mia Rosales, cut ties with her former in-laws and re-announced her leadership over Circle Daybreak and the San Francisco Pride as she chose Andre and the Vera Family over them. See Also Category:Family Relationships Category:Friendly Relationships Category:Relationships Category:Enemy Relationships